Forgotten Friendship: Retold
by dustyismahomeboy
Summary: Finn and Holley go on vacation, but the sight of an old friend stops it in its tracks. Finn does all he can to help Leland remember, but it seems that some sort of a war has been put on the agency and Cooper himself.
1. Chapter 1

Here we go. A retelling of Forbidden Friendship, but better. It's still humanized, but only because there are some parts I want to keep ahahahha

This was originally a roleplay done on tumblr. It's better than new!

* * *

Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell were granted a small vacation, in which they chose to spend with Mater at Radiator Springs.

"Twenty minutes until landing, sir." Siddeley spoke through the intercom.

"Thank you, Siddeley." The elder agent replied, then sighed, as he looked to the younger one beside him. "What do you suppose Mater has planned for us this time?"

"I imagine more 'tractor tipping'." She replied, turning to him. "Don't you remember how much fun you had last time? I almost thought you were going to-"

Finn gave her a look that made Holley go quiet and muffle a laugh. "Oh, yes. I remember it vividly now." He gave a small smile.

Siddeley soon landed in the dust just outside the town and powered down the jet.

"I gotta care for the jet." Siddeley said. "You go on."

"Alright." Finn said. They entered the town and were greeted by none other than Mater.

"Holley! Finn! Ya made it!" Mater greeted, bumping Finn's shoulder with his fist.

"Hello, Mater. Nice to see you again." Finn said. "Do you have anything planned for our time here?"

"Well, I's hopin' ya guys could go cow tippin' with me an' McQueen tonight!"

Finn sighed. "I don't know about that, Mater. We almost died last time, remember?"

"Oh.." Mater hesitated. "Wait, what's that thing ya always say? 'Ya always feel more alive when yer never dead'?"

Finn sighed and smiled at Mater's wrong wording. "You never feel more alive than when you're almost dead." He corrected.

"So? What'ya think? Can ya go? Er are ya chicken?" Mater walked backwards around them, imitating chicken noises.

Finn chuckled a little at his taunting. "We'll think about it, Mater. Alright?"

Mater's smile widened. "Alright!" He said, running off. The tow of them continued to walk and headed to Flo's cafe. The color of red caught Finn's eye. Finn took a double take. A man a bit younger than Finn with a red suit was walking down the side of the road. No, it couldn't be him! He had been crushed in his car three years ago. He looked closer. Same light blue eyes, dark red hair, black tie.

"L-Leland Turbo?" Finn asked out loud. This caught Holley's attention.

The man looked at who said his name. "Yes, that's me. Who are you?"

Finn frowned. "A Volkswagen Karmann Ghia has no radiator."

"That's because it's air cooled." He walked up to Finn. "I work for C.H.R.O.M.E too but I've never seen you around before."

This caught Finn off guard. "Finn McMissile, British Intelligence. How do you not know me? We were in espionage training since the way beginning. We were best friends!"

"I don't remember." Leland protested.

Finn looked hurt. "How are you alive? I saw you! You had been crushed by the Lemons!"

"I was told that I was recloned and one of the agents told me I lost some of my memory... the rest is classified. I need to go. Good day." Leland said and walked past Finn.

Finn watched him go. There was no denying the confusion on his face. "Please tell me I am not imagining this." he muttered to Holley.

"I saw him too, Finn." she said. "And C.H.R.O.M.E cloned him?"

"It is very odd. I wouldn't think of Cooper doing such a thing, let alone acquiring such technology." He ran after Leland.

"Wait a minute!" Finn called out. "Don't you want to know what you've forgotten? For instance, me?"

Leland heard Finn behind him and admittedly felt a tad uncomfortable. He spun around and grabbed his gun from his belt. He aimed it at Finn.

"You'd better watch yourself. Listen, I don't know you. C.H.R.O.M.E. would've told me who you were if you were for the agency." He said to Finn.

Finn was taken back from the gun but still urged on. "Maybe they didn't know what you had forgotten! You did say that an agent said you lost 'some' of your memory."

"You're just a C.H.R.O.M.E. agent like I am. How could you possibly know if they do or not?" He asked, standing his ground but lowering the gun a little.

"They know we've been friends and perfect partners. I-I'm just trying to help you, Leland."

Leland put his gun back on his belt. "Well, I'm sorry I can't remember you but, try asking C.H.R.O.M.E." Leland suggested. "Maybe they can help you. I'm heading back myself." Leland walked to his red Jaguar a little ways away and drove back onto the road and away.

Finn looked to Holley who had come up behind him. "I know we just arrived, but I need to get back to the agency and sort this out. Something isn't right."

"I'll stay here and keep Mater busy. I'm sure that will make him just as happy." Holley smiled.

"I'll be back hopefully soon. Siddeley? I need to go back to C.H.R.O.M.E." Finn announced, walking to Sid's jet.

"But Finn, what for? We just got here for a break!" Sid protested.

"Leland is back but he doesn't remember me. I don't know if he even remembers you. We need to go back and inquire about his memory loss."

"Leland? You mean Leland Turbo? Maybe if he remembers me I can get him to remember you! Or, at least tell him he used to know you. Well, hop on!" Sid said. He opened and let down the stairs for Finn to climb up.

"That's what I'm hoping!" Finn said as he entered the jet. Sid started the engines and took off into the sky.

"So tell me, how did he come back to life?" Sid asked through Finn's radio. "This is all so exciting yet confusing for me to comprehend everything."

"He said he was recloned and got his memory back but he also said that an agent told him he had lost some of it, which I'm guessing C.H.R.M.O.M.E cloned him. However, he didn't remember me at all."

"Finn, trust me. We'll get his memory back. We'll enjoy the upcoming days just like we've done all those years ago as kids. Don't worry about a thing."

"I hope you are right, Sid." He sighed.

They soon arrived at C.H.R.O.M.E headquarters and Finn headed straight for the Head's office. "Cooper?" Finn asked, knocking on the door and appearing in the doorway. "You know about Leland Turbo, right?"

"Pardon?" Cooper asked, looking up from a paper. "McMissile, what are you doing here?"

"Sir, listen. I know we left for Arizona, but Leland Turbo was there and he said he was recloned and worked here. Do you know anything about that?"

Cooper stood up. "Turbo? Leland Turbo? McMissile, I assure you I have no knowledge of this act. You know me. I'm not one for surprises with work related topics." He paused before replying. "Where is he now?"

"He told me before leaving he had to come back here and left for his assigned jet I assume." Finn replied. "I had no idea whether or not C.H.R.O.M.E had such technology for replication."

"We don't." Cooper said, his tone becoming serious. "Yes, we do have a lab but cloning has never been practiced here. I do not encourage it. How far do you think he is?"

"I am unsure about that. Siddeley and I left immediately upon hearing he was heading back here."

"Good. I will put the place on possible lockdown and alert the guards. If the guards catch anything awry with him he will be seized."

"Understood. Siddeley and I will be waiting in the main hall." Finn ended that note by leaving the office and catching up with Siddeley just now coming towards him.

"If you see Turbo enter the building, radio me at once." Cooper radioed Finn. Finn acknowledged his call.

* * *

OOOhHH boy I can already tell this will be better than the first fic. The old fic will be deleted shortly after I pass the part where I stopped. So read (or to save your sanity, don't read) the fanfic before it's gone!


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what's gonna happen?" Siddeley asked.

"We are to let Cooper know when Leland arrives. Apparently Cooper has no idea what's going on either." Finn replied. "We should wait in my office and keep an eye out." Siddeley only nodded and followed him.

Finn pulled up an extra chair for Sid to sit while they wait.

Siddeley put his head in his hands. "Depending on how far he had to drive to his jet, we might be waiting for a bit."

"That is true." Finn said. I didn't see a jet anywhere near the town when we were there."

An hour respectively passed before Cooper came by Finn's office. "The guards told me Leland is here. I can say by how fast he was captured, whoever he is understands how Leland at least used to act with you two." Cooper gave a small smirk to Finn and Sid as they stood up and followed out the door. "Apparently he just didn't seem like Leland."

One of the guards brought in a wriggling Leland through the entrance towards Cooper, handcuffed.

"I have to say, it is very strange seeing you, Turbo." Cooper started. "Where did you say you were recloned from?"

"Here! You agreed to it!" Leland shrieked. "Don't _you_ remember? Or are _you_ the one lying?"

"Take him to the cellar." Cooper instructed the guard calmly. "And do not leave him alone."

"No, no! You're a liar!" Leland screamed as another guard had to come and help. Cooper, you recloned me and you know it! You know it!" He was taken away.

Finn and Sid exchanged silent looks.

Cooper sighed. "You two can go an enjoy the rest of your break, McMissile, come with me first."

Finn nodded while Siddeley quick left to his jet.

Finn followed Cooper back to his office. "I personally have no real intention of saying anything now. I needed to draw the heat away from Leland's little scene there."

"I understand all too well." Finn nodded. They stopped at the door of his office.

"I will let you know at once if anything comes up or anything goes wrong. Once he is calmer we will interrogate him. As much as I hate to keep him here for a long time, it may take that time to fully investigate what is going on and-"

Finn raised a hand and shook his head. "I know you Cooper. This isn't something you would do."

Cooper nodded. "I hope I will not have to take you early from your break."

"Don't worry about it. That's what we're here for." Finn gave his stressing boss a reassuring smile.

Finn left Cooper with a pat on the shoulder and headed for the hangars. When he got there, Sid was standing on a ladder, washing the jet's windshield.

"Time to go, Sid. Cooper will let us know if something goes wrong." Finn said as he walked towards the jet.

"I hope nothing does." Sid said. He dried the windshield and slid down the ladder. He tripped on a rung and crashed into Finn. They both toppled onto the ground, Sid on top of Finn. Siddeley blushed and quickly picked himself up, lending Finn a hand. Finn glared at him as he smiled innocently.

"Sorry." Sid apologized. He pushed the ladder away and brought down the stairs.

"Why don't you leave your 'daredevil-ness' in the air." Finn said. "You do know you are clumsy.

"Yeah, you tell me everyday." Sid grumbled as they both climbed the stairs. Sid started up the engines. The ceiling opened by two gigantic sliding doors and he took off back to Radiator Springs.

* * *

Siddeley landed the jet a little ways behind Flo's cafe and they both got off. Finn and Siddeley walked up to Holley, who was sitting at the cafe, talking to Mater. **  
**

"Hey, how'd it go?" Holley asked, turning to Finn.

"Cooper said he'd let us know if anything bad happens. Leland was taken to the cellar." Finn said, sitting down next to her. Sid sat down next to Finn.

"I hope everything goes smoothly." Holley said, glancing to Mater.

"Hey, you guys wanna play cards?" Sid asked, trying to lighten the mood. "I have a deck of them in my jet."

"You have everything in your jet." Holley muttered.

"I do not! I don't, have a shower in there."

"Actually, Sid. You do." Finn said.

"Whatever. I'm getting the cards." Siddeley picked himself up and walked back to his jet. Flo came over to them.

"Can I get ya anything?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine, Flo. Thanks anyways." Finn said.

"How about you, hun?" She asked Holley.

"I'm fine too thanks."

"Alright. Let me know if I can get ya anything." Flo said, walking away.

Suddenly, Finn heard Sid running towards him. Finn stood up when he saw Siddeley's frightened face. Siddeley was getting closer when he tripped on a rock and landed face first at Finn's feet. Finn quickly lent him a hand and helped him up.

"Sid, what's wrong?" Finn asked.

"Finn... C.H.R.O.M.E... ah!" He gasped.

"Come on, Ms. Shiftwell!" Finn said, grabbing Sid's wrist and pulling the tired out pilot behind him as he ran. They all ran to the jet and Sid staggered into the cockpit. He started up the engines and took off. Once he caught his breath, he left the jet on cruise control and left the cockpit to tell Finn the news.

"Something was wrong with Leland! He managed to escape the cell and stole a gun. He was shooting at everyone there!" Sid exclaimed.

"What?" Finn asked, standing up. "How was he able to get out?"

"I don't know, but something tells me that isn't the real Leland! Leland wouldn't shoot at agents if he were apart of C.H.R.O.M.E!"

"He also wouldn't call Cooper a liar." Finn thought. "He looks identical though."

"'Liar'?" Holley asked.

"I mean, Rod looked exactly like a Lemon. You didn't even know he was at the oil rig right in front of you with the camera! Also, I think the real Leland is being held somewhere else." Siddeley said.

"What makes you think that?" Holley asked.

"Leland kept saying he was recloned. Meaning he was cloned a second time."

"You pay attention to things like that?" Finn asked.

"Cooper is so strict on grammar I swear. He yells at me for saying 'gotta' instead of 'got to'. I think someone captured the real Leland and recloned that Leland and made the recloned Leland pretend he 'forgot' about you so he could get into C.H.R.O.M.E! He was just dumb enough to say he was 'recloned' instead of 'cloned'."

"That's actually a really good observation..." Finn noted. "for you anyways."

"Thanks.." Sid muttered.

"So, what are we going to do?" Holley asked. "And how did the 'real' Leland, come to be in the first place? He died!"

"That is what makes all of this very confusing. If he was caught we are going to ask him many questions." Finn said.

"And if he wasn't?" Sid asked.

"Then we are going to catch him ourselves."

"Will that even work? Cooper told me he went insane." Siddeley said. "He had to evacuate the agents and put the place on lockdown. Even he doesn't know were Leland is. He could just be wandering around somewhere by himself. Cooper said that's the part that makes him nervous."

"If we all work to help out, we can catch him." Finn said, determinedly.

* * *

The agency was dark. The windows were shielded by bullet proof covers. Cooper had waited for them to return and bypassed the code and unlocked the front entrance. He slowly led everyone in. The door relocked behind them. The building was dark and silent.

"Yeah. We'll totally catch him." Sid whispered sarcastically. Finn shot him a glare.

"Where do we go? He could be anywhere in here!" Holley said. "C.H.R.O.M.E is too large to split up and still call for help."

"We'll have to go as a group. Easier, and safer." Cooper said.

"Now, if this 'Leland', is working for Zundapp, not saying he is definitely, what would Zundapp want from us?" Finn thought aloud.

"He'd probably want to steal info of all the agent files." Sid answered.

"There is no possible way he could have gotten into my office." Cooper said. "The windows themselves even without the lockdown are bullet proof."

"Only one way to find out." Holley brought out her taser and the other three armed themselves with their guns. They carefully walked through the main hall and headed for Cooper's office. Once they got closer, Cooper gasped at the sight of his steel office door, completely blown off its steel hinges.

"No." Cooper hissed. He quickly went forwards and shone the light on his gun all over the room. No one was there. Cooper almost fainted at the sight of his laptop, open, and on stand by.

"He got in. We're all in danger now."

* * *

sorry i had to keep the ladder scene in.

rip cooper espe _cially the cooper i played in the discontinued versio_


	3. Chapter 3

"This is bad everyone." Cooper said, going to his laptop and waking it. "That imposter now knows every little thing about us to use against us."

"Now hold on." Holley said. "How do we know if they even looked at those files? Do they show on screen?"

Cooper picked up the computer and faced it towards everyone silently. Of course, the screen showed Finn's full name with other information listed below.

"Oh..." Holley glanced out the window.

"Well, the good news, is that he didn't escape yet! I mean, that information could be leaked to far worse people by now." Sid said, fully understanding how stressed Cooper must be feeling at that moment.

"And," Finn added. "Once the building is on lock down, everything goes down with it, correct? Including the signal for radio outside?"

"Yes, yes you are correct." Cooper sighed. "He wouldn't be able to contact outside, it gets shielded. We must find him immediately."

The agents left Cooper's office only until Cooper packed up his laptop and brought it with in a bag.

"I'm going to leave behind cameras in some areas we look." Finn said as they stopped just outside Cooper's office.

"Great idea." Cooper nodded. Finn dropped a small metal ball just outside the office and a small camera emerged from it.

"The cameras will let us know if it catches any movement." Finn said and they began down the hallway silently, weapons ahead of them.

The walk through the building was quiet and dreadful. Siddeley became jumpy at the smallest of noises, and would always jump every time Finn would let a camera drop to the floor.

"It's very weird how the camera's haven't picked up anything yet." Finn whispered to Cooper. "He must be hiding down low somewhere."

"I am not canceling the lock down until we find him." Cooper said. "I cannot risk the other agents getting in danger. However, I feel as if splitting up into pairs would be a little more efficient."

"I agree." Holley said. "I think it would be best for Siddeley to go with Cooper."

"I don't care who I go with, I just wanna find this guy." Sid muttered under his breath.

"Just make sure to continue to place cameras." Finn said. "If anything, we can try to lure him out in a certain area." The two pairs split up, each going down the opposite way of the long hallway. Finn placed cameras by simulator rooms they didn't check and Cooper placed cameras down hallways they didn't go down. Siddeley kept close to Cooper, shining his pistol light out in front constantly, every now and then spinning around behind them.

An hour or two seemed to pass for Finn as he and Holley both entered the hangar.

"It's going to take forever to check all the aircrafts." Holley breathed.

"Maybe we can try luring him out, if he is in here." Finn whispered. "Follow me." Holley followed Finn to the center of the hangar where aircrafts usually exit through the ceiling.

"Cooper, where are you located right now?" Finn whispered into his radio.

"Siddeley and I are just past the cafeteria." Cooper responded.

"We are in the hangar. I am going to state your location and leave to see if we can catch the imposter leaving an aircraft or the area itself. I will let you know if I catch anything."

"We'll keep an eye out." Cooper responded.

"Alright, well, we mine as well start making our way to the cafeteria to Cooper." Finn said out loud. "I doubt he's here."

Holley smiled. "I bet then we can leave through the secret exit until tomorrow." The two quickly but calmly left the hangars and went down a hallway to lose their sight in the dark.

A few seconds passed and Finn's watch beeped. He quickly checked it and watched the video a recent camera took of a man running through the hangar and out the side exit.

"He's on his way, check your surroundings." Finn hissed into his radio.

"I copy. We are hidden." Cooper said.

Finn and Holley hung low for a few minutes until they heard anything more from Cooper. Finn jerked up when he heard an explosion erupt from the direction of Cooper and Sid's location. "Let's go!" They both began to run.

* * *

Siddeley coughed through the smoke. He was pushed to the floor by someone he believed was Cooper and a thick fog erupted around him. He quickly stood up when he heard footsteps approaching fast and shone his light around the mist.

"Siddeley? Cooper?" Finn called out.

"Finn! Where are you? What happened?" Siddeley shone his light through until he caught glimpse of Holley and Finn approaching him. "Oh thank god you two are here!" He cried out.

"Where's Cooper?" Holley asked, shooing away some of the fog with her hand.

The three shone their lights around the area until the mist began to clear. A hand was placed on Siddeley's shoulder and he let out a scream and whirled around. There was Cooper, holding the imposter by the arm. He was already handcuffed. The three let out a relaxed sigh.

"I think we can release the lock down." Cooper grinned. The Leland imposter only groaned.

* * *

Cooper stood nearby and watched the entrance of his office get repaired. Finn walked up next to him.

"Before he could transmit anything after the lock down, We confiscated all of his weapons and known radio contacts." Finn told Cooper.

"Good. I'm glad." Cooper nodded. "Hopefully we'll be able to get something out of him now. Unfortunately, we can't let him go until something is figured out. He still has information on us."

"Let's see if he has anything to say now." Finn suggested. The two left and headed down to the cellar where the imposter was kept and guarded at all times.

Cooper stood outside the cellar and waited until the Leland look-a-like was seated in a chair in a interrogation room. Cooper then entered, sitting in the chair across.

"Please, explain to me again, who cloned you?" Cooper asked.

"You did." Was all Leland said. Finn stood outside of the two way mirror listening, along with Holley.

"You know that is incorrect." Cooper said. "You will not be released until I hear who is behind this."

"You. You. You." Leland growled.

Cooper glared at him and ended the conversation by standing up and leaving the room. A security guard grabbed Leland and led him back to the cellar.

* * *

Later, Finn and Holley had returned to their office, however, they made no effort in doing any work.

"I don't know, Finn. Something is wrong here with Cooper." Holley said gently and she stared out the office window. "I hate to say it, but I don't like any of this."

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"What if he did clone Leland, and, he's lying?"

"Cooper would never do that. It's even in the lab guidelines and expectations. 'Cloning is a forbidden practice and will result in disciplinary actions'." Finn restated the well known rule.

"I know, I just have a terrible feeling."


	4. Chapter 4

Holley was walking with Siddeley the next day to head to a simulation room where Finn was waiting to practice a new downloaded software. Siddeley spotted a door next to the room with a lock on it.

"Hey, what's this room? I don't think I've ever seen it." Siddeley asked, going up to it and looking at the lock. Pretty heavy duty for a lock.

"That's a soundproofing room." Holley said. "It's not used often, but some technicians will use it to test out new radio signals. With the older models we used to have, if you were in any type of enclosure like that room, you wouldn't be able to get your message across. I think it can also be used as a simulator room."

"There's no key hole." Sid observed. "That's weird. Oh well." He left it alone and followed Holley into the room a few doors down to meet up with Finn.

"Hey, have you guys seen Leland recently?" Siddeley asked, halfway through updating the program.

"Siddeley, the way you worded that makes it seem that he escaped again." Finn muttered.

"No, I mean, he's still in the cellar, but, okay, I'm a jet pilot and I don't get many missions like you guys do, right?"

"Correct." Holley said.

"Well, I like to go down to the cellar sometimes and chat with the guards. Obviously, ones who aren't guarding at the moment, Cooper yelled at me for that once. But they've said that Leland has been acting really strange."

"How so?" Finn asked.

"Like, nice strange. Like, the kind of strange behavior you don't see from an individual who tried to mass murder agents and attack me and Cooper."

"Someone's probably trying to get on our good sides." Holley said.

"No, like, he's not like he was before Cooper interrogated him. Now he's all kind and acting like the most innocent human being in the world. It's crazy."

"Maybe he's realizing he's not going to get out unless he provides something that would match what Cooper wants to know." Finn suggested. "But who knows. Any how, the program is ready so let's get started."

* * *

"Guys, I think Cooper is either really stressed out right now, or he is beginning to hate me more and more." Siddeley muttered as he stepped into Finn's office with Holley.

"What do you mean, Sid?" Finn asked, turning to face him.

Siddeley leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms. "I just went in to his office to ask a question and he just, shooed me away. He told me he'd answer later."

"For Cooper, that is very unusual, Holley started. "He's usually very patient with everyone, including you."

"Thanks, Holley." Sid muttered.

"I'm sure he is still very stressed out. I mean, Leland still has very delicate information on us. And you know how Cooper gets when someone tries to figure anything out about him. It could very well put him in danger instantly." Finn said.

"True, but it was just a simple question.." Sid said.

"What's the question?" Holley asked.

"Well, we just got a new helicopter in, and we aren't sure what to label it. It has no numbers or ID. Cooper's side is supposed to take care of that."

"I'm sure if it's blank for now it won't hurt anything." Finn said. "Unless it's taking place of another craft."

"It is." Sid said flatly. "The last one we've had for a few years went down the other day on a mission and we needed to restock as quick as possible. It hasn't been registered or insured yet either. Again, Cooper's line of job."

"I'm sure it will get there soon, Sid." Holley reassured him.

"I know you like to have everything prepared right away and that's good, but what Cooper is dealing with right now could take his life, unfortunately. It'll be okay." Finn said.

"Yeah, you're right. I suppose we could wait a couple of days. Thanks." Sid nodded and left the room. Holley gave a sympathetic look as he left and exchanged a glance with Finn.

"I hope what Cooper is dealing with isn't going to put a damper on his person in a bad way.." Holley whispered to herself as she turned back to her work.

* * *

Siddeley began to head back to the hangar to tell the guys the news. On the way, he walked past that same locked room again. He thought nothing of it and kept going, but it stayed in the back of his mind. What kind of lock didn't have a keyhole to unlock it?

"Sorry guys, apparently we gotta wait a few days." Sid told the other pilots. "Cooper is dealing with some issues right now."

"You can say that again." a pilot muttered. "He's been a real work of art lately."

"What do you mean?"

"He's been treating us like dirt recently." Another pilot chimed in. "We've never seen him act this way."

"Hmm.." Sid hummed to himself. "He's acted like that towards me as well."

"Well, we all know how he acts around you, Sid!" the first pilot laughed. Siddeley shrugged it off.

* * *

It began to get late. Agents were leaving for the day and Holley was following in their tracks. however, she had to quick pick up some extra work to have done by the next day. This took her by the technician area. All the technicians had left except for seemingly one. Holley gasped at the sight through the large window. Cooper's car was on a lift and sparks were flying out from under it. Holley recognized the blue suit anywhere and quickly hurried away. Cooper may know a little about his car but Holley knew as a fact he had no idea how to weld. And why would he need to weld on his car at this late hour? Holley made no attempt to stop as she grabbed her needed supplies and left. She had to tell Finn. Something wasn't right and she could feel it. She hoped no one saw her.

"Finn! Finn!" Holley rushed into Finn's office the next day, carrying her papers in a messy stack. She had been doing anything but her extra work. She had been trying to figure out what was going on with Cooper.

"What is it, Shiftwell?" Finn asked, turning around in his chair.

"I saw Cooper last night, welding on his car." Holley said straight. "And I've been up half the night trying to piece together why."

"Cooper? Welding?"

"Yes! He was under it. I think sometime today, we should go check it out. I don't have very many clues but Siddeley told me early today that the other pilots have been having issues with Cooper as well. Everyone has."

"What would Cooper need to weld on his car? His car is more expensive on needs than mine and yours together."

"Maybe not mine." Holley smiled. "More like Siddeley's."

"Yes, you're right." Finn nodded, smiling.

"Anyways," Holley started again. "I think we should go check out Cooper's car later on when Cooper is out."

* * *

I updated earlier because I was so excited to write this


	5. Chapter 5

If I have no school tomorrow, then I will post this next chapter. However, if they don't cancel, you won't be seeing this on 4/16, so.. ahdhgbajf

Edit: sorry I'm just so excited about this

* * *

Few days later, Holley and Finn were pretending to do work. However, they were waiting for Cooper to leave his office to grab his car keys. Cooper normally would quick grab something to eat everyday at noon from the cafeteria, then come back to his office. And his car, was back hopefully, in his personal garage at the agency. It had been serviced the past few days and they had to wait until it was finished.

"Hopefully, this will go smoothly." Finn muttered. "I'd hate for an agent to see us and report us."

"We'll be quick. Maybe we can get Siddeley to grab the keys." Holley said. "He's good at stealing things. Especially from Cooper."

"True. Have you seen him recently at all? He usually always checks in with us after the daily hangar check up."

"No, I haven't for a while. Maybe he's busy with the new helicopter." Holley suggested.

"Cooper just left. Let's go." Finn said suddenly, watching Cooper leave his office and walk away. Finn and Holley both stood up and casually but cautiously walk to his office. The door was open, and they quickly slipped inside. Immediately, they began searching through drawers and under papers until Finn found the keys under a folder.

"That was painless, let's go." Finn said. They quickly walked out just in time as an agent was rounding the corner. They headed straight for the garage, minding Cooper's taken path of coming back.

Holley looked to make sure the coast was clear as Finn opened the garage. They both slipped in and Finn closed it. They both turned and sighed, seeing the light blue Cadillac sitting there in the middle. The two agents looked at each other and set to work. Finn unlocked it and raised the hydraulic system as high as it could go so they could look under and Holley set a jack up under it. Finn pumped the car up just enough to be able to look under.

"He was welding in this general area." Holley whispered, motioning to the underside of the driver's side seat. Finn got down on his knees and looked under it. Nothing really looked out of place, and he tried to look for any creases he could have welded on.

"I don't see anything out of place, Ms. Shiftwell." Finn said, moving out from under. "Did you see anything out of the ordinary around him while he was welding? Any objects?"

"No, it was too dark." Holley shook her head.

"I don't know much about his car, but I know there was nothing he should have been welding onto the underside to make it any efficient." Finn released the car back to the ground. "It's very strange. But let's go before we're caught."

Holley put the jack back under the shelf that it was under and Finn checked out a small crack to make sure the coast was clear. When it was, they hurriedly left.

"How are we going to return the keys? Cooper is back." Holley whispered as they headed back to Cooper's office and paused.

"Maybe we can get Siddeley to lure him out. He's always good at that." Finn smirked and they quickly headed to the hangar.

* * *

"What do you mean he's not here?" Finn exclaimed.

"We haven't seen him for a long time." A pilot said. "At least like what, two, three days? We think he might be sick."

"Siddeley never gets sick." Holley stated. "He's always very healthy and he makes sure he stays that way."

"I don't know, but we are not having the greatest time without him. There's so much to do here and Siddeley is usually very quick with helping. We are far behind schedule. Wish he would at least contact us." The pilot shrugged and hurried off to do his tasks. Finn and Holley exchanged a glance.

"I'm going to call him." Finn said, pulling out his phone as they left the hangar. "I wonder if Cooper knows about this."

"We could ask, and maybe slip his keys on his desk while we do." Holley suggested.

"Good idea." Finn said. He quickly dialed Sid's number on the way back. They arrived at the line of offices and Finn stopped. "He's not picking up. It's going straight to voicemail every time." He was clearly very worried for his childhood friend. "You get Cooper's keys back to him and I'll quickly drive to his house to make sure he's okay." Holley nodded.

"Cooper, have you seen Siddeley recently?" Holley asked Cooper after being let in.

"No I haven't. Why?" Cooper looked up from his computer.

"The pilots have been saying they haven't seen him for at least three days and they're very worried. Finn is on his way to his house now to make sure he's okay. His number goes straight to voicemail and he hasn't called in sick yet."

"That is very worry some." Cooper said, standing up. "Hang tight here, I'm going to see the records and see if he has made any sort of contact there. Radio me and let me know if Finn finds anything." Cooper left the office hurriedly and Holley slipped the keys back under the same folder.

 _One task finished,_ She thought to herself. _Now let's hope Finn finds him._

"Cooper! Cooper!" Holley quickly called Cooper in her radio. "Finn didn't see him! His house door was unlocked and Kodiak was without food and water! The poor thing was starved of attention and necessities. Siddeley is missing!"

"I'm not seeing anything on the online records either. I will send out a missing broadcast immediately to all television sets and devices." Cooper signed off. Holley quickly left Cooper's office and a few moments later, Finn arrived back.

"I brought Kodiak to my house and gave him food and water. Siddeley would die before thinking about neglecting his dog. He almost knocked me down when I walked in." Finn said, running up to Holley. "Something is very wrong."

"Cooper said he was going to issue an emergency missing signal on all channels and devices." Holley informed. Once she finished her sentence, the main office hall went dark and a screen lit up the area. Siddeley's face shown with all necessary information listed. His name, height, and his recent worn clothing were listed below his profile picture. Agents quickly hurried out of their offices to watch.

 _"I wish to have everyone's attention."_ A low voice said in monotone over a speaker on the screen. _"This man by the name of Siddeley has gone missing. This is urgent. If anyone has seen this man, please contact Matthew at this number."_ C.H.R.O.M.E's phone number shown on the screen in bold numbers. _"_ _Again, this is an urgent announcement. If you have seen him, please contact Matthew. This announcement will be silent as we request everyone to take a picture and write down the information for future reference."_ The broadcast went silent and stayed on for a full five minutes until it turned off and the lights came back on. Finn and Holley exchanged a worried glance. This wasn't good.

* * *

"Did the announcement air in here?" Cooper asked as he arrived back to his office where Finn and Holley were still.

"Yes." Finn nodded. "Everyone is worried. This is very unlike Siddeley."

Cooper nodded. "I am extremely worried as well. I must stay by the phone in case someone calls. Excuse me."

"Should we send out a few search parties?" Holley asked, as Cooper went to sit back down at his desk. "We'll find him quicker if more people look."

"Yes, I will issue that as well. Good idea." Cooper nodded and the two agents left him in his office.

"Did you get the keys back?" Finn whispered to Holley. She nodded proudly.

"It was very easy. He just left the office and told me to wait there." She smiled. They both arrived back to Finn's office and sat down in their chairs.

Finn sighed, the type of painful sigh he doesn't make often. "I hope Siddeley is alright, wherever he is."

* * *

I posted a new story last night that I'm really excited about. "Sailing Past Expectations". Make sure to take a look!


	6. Chapter 6

You guys are going to shat yourselves

* * *

 _Siddeley walked down the hallway. It was early in the morning and he was running late. It wasn't something that usually happened to him, but Kodiak had been a large handful that morning. As he was hurrying down an empty hallway, trying to figure out a reasonable reason to tell the pilots why he was late, a figure in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He quickly glanced over but it was just Cooper. Sid gave him a small wave.  
_

 _"Siddeley, come here for a second." Cooper called out. Siddeley stopped and obeyed, wondering what he did wrong this time. Well, other than the fact that he was late._

 _"I'm sorry, Cooper. You know I always get here on time. Today is just not my day," Siddeley started to say but Cooper interrupted him by forcefully pinning Siddeley up against the wall and handcuffing him almost immediately._

 _"Cooper, what're you doing?" Sid cried out but only before his screams were muffled by tape._

 _"You've been onto me for far too long, Sid." Cooper growled into his ear. "Time for you to be hushed for a while."  
_

 _Siddeley let out another muffled scream and before he knew it, everything went dark._

* * *

Siddeley opened his eyes. Everything was dark. He took a second to regain his senses back and tried to move. Pain shot up his arms and in his back and he realized his hands were handcuffed. His wrists ached. He tried moving his legs and they were also binded together. His mouth was also duct taped and he tried his best to stay calm as he slowly tried to sit up a little. He carefully moved his hands enough to dig in his back pocket and pulled out a paperclip he always kept on him. Siddeley knew, he was the best one at picking locks, and he quickly but carefully picked the lock on his wrists. Immediately he ripped the tape off his mouth and took in a big gulp of air. The more he was calm, the more he could think. He rubbed his hands and stretched his arms before attacking whatever was on his legs.

Rope. Shoot. He felt his waist and didn't feel anything. His weapons were gone. He felt around the rope for a knot to blindly untie and finally got it. Moving his legs apart to try and stand made him realize he was _starving._ He had never felt this feeling in all his life and almost fainted at the pain in his stomach. He carefully stood up, hands out and moving around to feel for anything. He tripped over something and fell to the ground. He gritted his teeth as he tried not to hurt himself in any way as he carefully stood back up. Going too fast after presumably not moving for a long time was not a good thing, he knew. He was wobbly and weak. The thing he tripped over though, it was sturdy, but also moveable. He dug in his pocket and pulled out his car keys. He remembered he had a small flashlight on his key ring. He braced himself for what he might see and turned the light on.

First, he saw a wall. Then he shined the light a little to the left. The door. He looked at the door for a second, not seeing any light coming out from under it. Then he moved the light slowly to the right. A body lay there, but not just any body. Siddeley let out a terrified scream as he stepped back and fell to the ground. He covered his mouth and dropped his light. The light turned off and he scrambled to find it again. He shone the light again on the body. Cooper's body. Cooper? His blue suit was dirtied and not as bright, and he was binded up exactly like Siddeley was. A dark stain was in the middle of his chest and Siddeley noted that it was dried up blood. Cooper's skin was pale and his entire body looked frail to the touch. Siddeley wondered how long he had been there for. He wasn't conscious.

Siddeley snapped back to reality and realized Cooper wasn't breathing. He scrambled to his knees and felt Cooper's face. It was cold, but wasn't stiff. He wasn't dead yet. Sid put the flashlight in his mouth for stable light. He quickly grabbed Cooper's body, picked the lock and uncuffed him. He laid him down on the ground and untied his legs. He then quickly but carefully pulled the tape off his mouth. Cooper _wasn't_ breathing.

Siddeley remembered that he knew how to do CPR and the Heimlich maneuver. Why had he forgotten? He immediately began doing the Heimlich maneuver on Cooper to get him to breathe. He realized that the tape might have not let Cooper breathe well or cough up any blood from the wound in his chest. Cooper made no sign of life. Siddeley moved to trying CPR. If anything could help Cooper breathe, it would be CPR. Siddeley was trained well on it. He took a few breaths and went back to the Heimlich maneuver. He thought he saw Cooper twitch and smiled exhaustedly as Cooper strained himself and began to dryly cough and choke on the dry blood in his throat and mouth. Siddeley helped him sit up so he could let it out and Cooper finally was able to roughly breathe a little.

"Cooper, it's okay, I'm here, Sid's here." Siddeley whispered as Cooper let out a groan. His breathing was raspy and Siddeley listened closely in case he needed more help on breathing. Sid stood up and with his light. He shined it on the door and tried the handle. It was locked. He backed up and kicked it as hard as he could. It didn't even budge. He kicked it again and again. Nothing. Cooper was making unnatural breathing noises and Sid immediately got down and performed the Heimlich again. Cooper coughed out a little more and Siddeley helped him sit up a little so he didn't choke on anything. He then realized the room they were in was bigger. He shined his light about and searched the darkened room for anything to pry the door open.

"Siddeley...?" He heard a raspy voice. Sid whirled around and hurried over to Cooper. He was trying to open his eyes.

"Cooper, yeah, it's me. It's Siddeley." Sid kneeled down in front of him and between his legs, taking Cooper's face gently into his hand as he saw that he was struggling to open his eyes. _Cooper was conscious._

"Sid.." He groaned again, gritting his teeth.

"Hold on, hold on." Sid carefully felt Cooper's waist and his belt for anything. "Shoot, someone took your weapons too. Just breathe, man, breathe." Cooper leaned his head back, closed his dulled blue eyes and focused on breathing.

Sid stood up and shined his light on the door again. He gathered himself up and kicked the door repeatedly, mustering up strength with each kick. The door never budged.

"Dang it.." Sid breathed and went silent. Cooper's raspy breaths filled the room. Good, he's still breathing. Siddeley resorted to searching the room again. There was a table in the middle of the room, with a few chairs. The room was small, but big enough to maybe make some sort of echo? No, there was too much furniture and weird black foam on the walls. He gently felt the foam, and his stomach dropped. These reminded him of acoustic panels. _He was in the soundproofing room._

"No, no, no!" He cried out. He looked around wildly. They both didn't have their radios or any weapons. How was he supposed to get out? They'd be stuck there forever, and Siddeley was terrified of that. Starvation was his worst fear, minus spiders, and he quickly shone his light around, looking for anything at all to use against the door. How strong could a wooden door be?

Siddeley gently dragged Cooper away from the door and grabbed a chair. Using all his might, he chucked the chair at the door. The legs broke, and it made a scratch on the door, but otherwise, nothing. He thought about grabbing the table when he saw Cooper, eyes partially open, holding something out to him.

"Use this.." Cooper sputtered. Siddeley moved forwards slowly and grabbed what was in Cooper's hand. _It was a gun._

"Where'd you get this?" Siddeley breathed in disbelief.

"I keep a gun, strapped to my leg.." Cooper muttered. Yet, he was too weak to build up a smile.

Siddeley smiled for him and pointed the gun at the door. He couldn't see what the gun was in the dark, but it was bigger than a pistol.

 _How in the world does Cooper manage to keep this on his leg without other's noticing?_ Siddeley thought but snapped back to the situation at hand. He pointed the weapon at the door and shot. Repeatedly. The bullets were large and when Siddeley shone the light at his progress, he had shot an entire hole through the door. He hurried forwards and reached his arm in the hole and opened the door. Only to find another door. The outside door. He shined the light on the handle and saw a chain. "Yes!" He cheered. If he could shoot the chain off, he could free himself and Cooper!

He pointed the gun's nose at the chain and shot a few rounds and to his delight, the chain clattered to the floor. The handle moved in his hand.

* * *

i was gonna wait til sunday but my day at work went 0 to 100 real quick like drake so here it is


	7. Chapter 7

"Wait, Sid.." He heard a mutter behind him. Sid turned around and saw Cooper looking at him. He quickly kneeled down.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Go, and get my laptop.. I can activate a lock down, so my imposter cannot escape..." He coughed again, which made Sid wince. "You would be good with that, wouldn't you?"

Siddeley nodded, knowing full well he was the best at tricking Cooper.

"Wait, your wound.." Sid said gently, setting the gun down in Cooper's lap. He undid Cooper's suit and shirt to reveal his chest. The blood stain was a bullet wound. It had begun to bleed again with all the movement.

"You really need to wear your bullet proof vest, dude.." Sid muttered as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around Cooper.

"Not the time, Siddeley." Cooper muttered. "Get my laptop."

"This first." Siddeley finished tying his jacket around Cooper's chest despite Cooper's plead and stood up, gun in hand. He slowly opened the door. No one was in sight. He carefully crept through the hall until he got to Cooper's office on the other side. There weren't many agents about, and Siddeley took advantage of that. He casually walked up to Cooper's door and opened it. The Cooper imposter was sitting in the chair on the laptop. He looked up and almost spilled the mug of tea next to him.

"Siddeley? Where have you been?" He asked, looking clearly shocked.

"Oh, places.." Sid said quickly and walked up to his desk. "I had a question though.." He saw the imposter make a small move to back up from him.

"Can I, borrowyourlaptopbye!" Siddeley, with a quick movement, snatched the laptop off the desk and ran out the door, grabbing a guest chair on his way out. He wedged the chair under the handle and ran back to Cooper.

The imposter Cooper stood up and banged on the office door. "Siddeley! Get back here!"

Sid skidded back into the room and shut the door a little to not cause a lot of commotion and curiosity. He went over to Cooper who was still in his position from before, head leaned back and eyes closed.

"Cooper?" Sid asked gently, worry coming to his mind. Cooper opened his eyes a little and looked at him. Sid sighed in relief. "I got the laptop." He leaned down and gave it to him. Cooper took it with shaky hands and barely had enough strength to hold it. He rested it on his lap and Siddeley sat next to him and kept silent as Cooper opened it and began typing. Sid soon heard a small siren outside of the room and numerous sounds of banging.

Cooper sighed. "Okay, it's activated."

"You need help, like, right now." Siddeley said, arming himself with Cooper's gun. "Can you walk?"

"I don't, really want to try right now. I believe I've lost a lot of blood.." Cooper muttered, shutting down the laptop and setting it aside. "We need to make sure no one is coming."

Siddeley stood up but before he could even turn around, he felt a prod in the back by something hard.

"You made a terrible mistake, Sid." Siddeley heard a low voice say and before he could even react, a sharp blow struck him in the back. Siddeley gasped and fell to his hands and knees, blood instantly sputtering from his mouth. His eyes were wide.

"Siddeley.." Cooper gasped. He struggled to get up and protect his agent.

"Don't you move.." The fake Cooper growled, pointing his gun at Cooper as well. The imposter's voice was scarily still similar to the real Cooper. Cooper stayed still. Sid collapsed to his back and once the fake Cooper turned around, the real Cooper leaned forwards and gently took the gun out from Siddeley's hand.

"If you know, what's good for you, y-you will drop your weapon." Cooper stuttered. He shakily raised his arm and the gun up to the imposter and without even letting him respond, Cooper shot the imposter, this time twice, in the back. At this time, a few agents came running from the gunshots and gasped at the fake Cooper. Once he fell to the ground, they saw Siddeley and the real Cooper, and gasped again. Cooper felt even worse and weaker than before.

"Please, help Siddeley.." He muttered before dropping the gun and fainting. One agent quickly called for medical assistance and the other went to Sid and Cooper's aid.

* * *

Siddeley awoke to white all around him. He blinked a few times as everything cleared up and he looked around. He was in C.H.R.O.M.E's medical department in a bed and Cooper was next to him in another bed, unconscious. He had a breathing mask hooked to him. Siddeley sighed shakily before feeling a sharp pain in his chest. He remembered the gun shot and winced softly.

"Siddeley, you're awake." He heard a faint voice and opened his eyes again. Finn was walking over to him with Holley. Siddeley found himself smiling. Before Siddeley could say anything, Finn reached over and gave him a gentle hug.

"Do not scare me like that ever again." Finn whispered.

"What do you mean? My wound?" Sid asked.

"No." Holley shook her head as Finn let him go. "Siddeley, we've calculated that you've been missing for three days. We were worried sick."

Hearing how long he had been missing, the unpleasant memory came back to him where Cooper had attacked him. Seeing the pain on his face and the confusion, Finn let out a sigh.

"The Cooper that shot you was also a clone. We haven't yet figured out who's behind this cloning but whoever shot that Cooper clone killed him instantly. Apparently there was something about him that made his body and his structure so frail that even the smallest cut could have killed him."

"Yes. We've also figured out Leland has the same issue. The guards have noted that the last time Leland suffered pain in his cellar he almost fainted, and he had only tripped and fell onto the ground." Holley said. "I don't know what Cooper's plans are but if we cannot figure out who is cloning, we'll have to kill Leland too, or force him heavily to talk. Everyone agrees he's too dangerous to stay here."

"What if, what if the person cloning people will clone one of us?" Sid asked. "I don't think I could handle shooting either of you if you turned out to be fake."

"Don't think about that right now, Sid." Finn said.

"I have an idea." Holley said. "Let's all identify ourselves by marking something in some way."

"Like what?" Sid asked.

"Maybe by using a permanent marker and putting a red 'X' on our hands." Finn suggested.

"Perfect. Let me go find one." Holley smiled and walked away, leaving the two best friends alone. Finn glanced at Sid and noticed him looking at Cooper.

"Is Cooper gonna be okay?" Sid asked softly, almost inaudible.

Finn nodded. "The doctor's say he will recover, but slowly. We figure he was kidnapped when that smoke bomb went off. However, we still haven't figured out how the imposter Cooper got into the building."

"That means he was in that room for eight days." Sid muttered.

"That is correct. He has lost a lot of strength."

Siddeley was silent for a few minutes, taking in all the information. He suddenly perked up, worry plastered all over his face. "Is Kodiak alright? Oh my god, he was never fed in three days.."

"Kodiak is fine." Finn reassured him. "When we noticed you had been gone without any contact I headed over to your house and took care of him. He's with me at the moment."

Siddeley let out a grateful sigh. "Thank you, Finn."

* * *

Holley soon came back with a red marker and Finn made an 'X' mark on the bottom of everyone's hand, including Cooper's limp one. "There." Finn said. "We have to make sure we reapply if they wear off and we'll be safe."

Siddeley didn't say anything as he looked at the red marking on his hand. It almost scared him that if he didn't have any indication and a clone of him was made, no one would be able to tell him apart. What if _he_ was called the clone?


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, while Cooper and Siddeley were recovering, Finn, Holley, and a few other agents were finishing up cleaning the mess that happened the previous day.

"We really need to find out how the imposter Cooper got into the building. I just can't believe it. With the lock down and everything!" Holley exclaimed as they walked through the main hall.

"Maybe the cameras caught something? I wouldn't believe the guards would have let him in." Finn said.

"We can't use Cooper's computer, but I know how to get into the surveillance system with my computer." She motioned for Finn to follow to the office. Finn looked confused.

"How in the world are you able to get into the surveillance?"

"Same reason on how I know the password to your computer." Holley gave him a smirk.

"Sometimes I forget how smart you are with technology and it blows my mind every time." Finn smiled.

The two agents sat down in the office and Holley set up the surveillance system on her laptop. It took her a moment but then all the information they needed shown on the screen.

"Here, let me send you the code to get in and we can both search on our computers." Holley said. Finn nodded and grabbed his laptop to start up.

"Alright, let's look back the eight days and see if there is anything unusual going on." Finn said as he got the system up on his. Holley looked at interior cameras and Finn checked out the exterior cameras.

"Hold on, I see where the smoke bomb went off." Holley said and showed Finn her screen. "Check the exterior camera number four or any one in that direction." Finn pulled up the said cameras and looked closely in each one at a long time frame, slightly sped up.

Holley helped him look after tracing the imposter Cooper's movements through the halls and rooms. She studied the last camera and saw a horrifying sight. One guard that was on duty that day was shot down by a silent weapon. The body was dragged off to the side in the bushes. The shadow of the person whom looked to be the fake Cooper then entered inside. Moments later, the lock down was activated.

"So there's not a guard on duty there anymore." Holley said slowly as she showed Finn what she had just seen. "We need to make sure a guard is put on duty there immediately."

* * *

While Holley and Finn were taking care of the guard business, Cooper had woken up and was being attended to by doctors. With all the advanced technology the agency had, Siddeley was feeling well enough to sit up and move around, however he still felt a little pain in his chest. He watched the doctors move around Cooper as they made sure he had his necessary treatment. Siddeley couldn't stop thinking about the situation at hand. The biggest question roamed throughout the building. Who cloned Leland and Cooper, and where there any others that would fall under victim? Siddeley tried piecing together numerous situations and none seemed to fit well. He tried everything he could to figure out if the Professor had any guilt but honestly, he couldn't think of the weapons designer cloning. It was possible, but he couldn't even imagine Zundapp having the idea or capability. But he kept his ideas in the back of his mind for later.

* * *

Later on in the day, Finn and Holley visited Siddeley and Cooper to see how they were. Cooper was well more awake now than before, and Siddeley was able to get up, but decided to just sit on the edge of his bed for a bit still.

"Cooper, we found out one of the guards was shot and killed and that's how the imposter was able to get in before the lock down. We have another guard standing there now." Finn informed.

"Good," Cooper started. He was still too weak to make any large movements, but he was able to be sat up a little. "any news on Leland?"

"No. That's, also what we were going to ask you for." Holley said. "We were wondering what your plans were for him. Everyone believes he's way too dangerous to stay here. Many agents suggested killing him if nothing arises, but we still need to figure out who is cloning."

"Don't kill him yet." Cooper said. "I want to have one more try with him. I was just, thinking earlier, about contacting the American agency and figuring out if they have seen anything similar or have any leads."

"That is a good idea." Holley nodded.

"Do the doctor's know about how long it will take for you to recover?" Finn asked.

"Not yet, however, our technology is advanced." He smiled a little. "Hopefully a few days."

"Maybe we can bribe Leland to get our answer." Siddeley suggested. "Ask him what he wants, and tell him we'll give it to him if we get what we want."

"I doubt that could work." Holley said. "He would surely know we're tricking him."

"Are you sure? I've seen some idiotic things happen with that guy." Sid laughed.

"I suppose we could try." Finn said.

"You have to make it seem as if the thing he wants is too complicated to get, and then ask for something simpler." Sid said. "And if he insists, make it look like you're thinking it over with Holley." Sid said. "Trust me."

"Of all people, you really have the most insane ideas Siddeley." Cooper said. "And I know as a fact eighty percent of them actually work. I trust this."

"Thank you." Sid smiled proudly. "I do my best."

"We'll give it a shot." Holley said. "Cooper's right. Siddeley's plans never fail us either."

* * *

Finn and Holley headed down to the cellar. They had Leland put in the interrogation room and had Cooper on standby through Finn's radio using a miniature microphone. Holley sat down in the chair with a clipboard and paper and Finn stood beside her. They both faced Leland.

"We're going to make a deal with you, Leland." Holley started, clicking her pen. "If you give us what we want, we'll give you what you want."

"We're done playing games." Finn added. "Anything you want."

Leland looked at them for a moment and straightened himself up. "I want Cooper dead." He muttered under his breath, just enough for the other two to hear.

Finn and Holley exchanged a look. They had to skip to the third step. "Give us a moment. We might be able to work something out."

"No." Leland stopped Holley from standing up. "I want to kill him. That's what I was sent for."

Finn nodded. "Let us a moment to converse." He followed Holley out of the room for a moment.

"Of all things, I never would have thought that." Holley whispered.

"I was expecting freedom." Finn admitted. "Did you hear that, Cooper?" He asked into his radio.

"I did." Cooper responded. "Tell him you are able to go through with it, but only if it is in private. Suggest the soundproofing room. You will lead me there. If you get your information, shoot him."

"Understood." Finn nodded to Holley and they went back into the room, but only before Finn loaded his gun.


	9. Chapter 9

Holley sat back down in the chair and set The clipboard back down on the table.

"We are able to go through with your request." Holley said.

"We will lead Cooper to the soundproofing room. There, you will have access to him." Finn explained.

"Good." Leland smiled. "I imagine your request is to tell you where I was cloned?"

"That, and who is behind it." Finn nodded.

"I can only say where." Leland said.

"We need specific areas and names then." Holley said.

"May I?" Leland motioned for the clipboard.

Holley handed him the pen and board and he began to write. Once he handed it back, Finn and Holley both read the information.

"Thank you." Holley said. "Now, your wish. I will lead Cooper to the room first and Finn will lead you there." Holley looked at Finn while Leland stood up to wait. Finn pulled out his gun and his hands began to shake instantly. He faced away from Leland and handed the gun to Holley.

"I can't do it." Finn whispered.

Holley gave a small nod and turned around, shooting Leland dead on in the forehead. He fell to the ground and she handed him back his gun. They left the room and headed back up to Cooper after giving the cellar guards instruction with Leland's body.

* * *

"Moscow, Russia." Holley read aloud to Cooper and Siddeley. "He wrote down they are located in an abandoned warehouse in the Khimki Forest."

"Good." Cooper said. "The American agency was also contacted and they are sending their two best agents to help. A bomb expert and a trap expert. They should arrive tomorrow."

"They will be of great help." Finn said. "In the meantime, you two get rest."

"I don't need rest." Siddeley declared, getting off his bed and standing up. "I can go home tonight and see my Kodiak!"

"You had better get rest." Cooper said, firmly. "Don't stay up all night with that dog."

"I've had too much rest lately." Sid muttered as he grabbed his cleaned jacket and put it on. "Time for action!"

"Tomorrow." Cooper finished.

"He's right, Sid." Holley said. "We need everyone awake and ready tomorrow."

"Fine. I'll sleep." He gave Cooper a reassuring smile. The three wished Cooper a good night and left.

* * *

The next morning, the three agents prepared themselves for the trip. The Americans had arrived in their jet and greeted everyone.

A tall, skinny, muscular man in his late 30's wore a black jacket and blue jeans with boots. He had short black hair. and a small stubble. "I'm Jacob, the bomb expert. And this is Tyler, the trap expert." He motioned to a girl half his height, wearing a racing type of jacket, black leggings, and black converse. She had long, brown hair tied in a ponytail. Tyler only nodded to them.

"It's nice to see you again, Jacob." Finn nodded. "This is Holley and Siddeley."

"Nice to see you too." Jacob smiled. "We were only able to bring my truck. It's in the jet now. Tyler couldn't bring hers."

"'S too low." Tyler smiled. "Wouldn't go up the ramp."

"That's fine. We are only using Siddeley's as well." Finn said. "Ours wouldn't possibly make it."

"I suppose we had better get going then?" Holley said.

"Yes, let's go." Siddeley said, already halfway to his jet.

Finn smiled at Holley and they all boarded their jets. Once in the air, they were finally able to relax and think through this mission. Halfway through the ride, Holley perked up.

"Wait!" Holley gasped, looking up. "We have to remind Cooper not to let anyone use his car until we figure what happened with it."

"Right, that's true. Hold on." Finn radioed Cooper.

"We will land a bit away from the warehouse." Jacob radioed Siddeley. "The jet's are too loud."

"Do you have a silencer by any chance?" Sid asked.

"I don't think so."

"Alright, I'll follow you guys then."

* * *

Once they arrived over the forest, the two jets landed in a small clearing just outside the forest.

"Alexander, our jet agent, isn't one for field missions." Jacob said as everyone let off. "He'll stay and watch the jets while we're gone."

"Good. Let's get the cars loaded up." Finn nodded. Jacob and Siddeley both went into the car compartments in the jets and started up each car. Jacob backed out a lifted black '89 Toyota pickup with a small grille bar. The tires were big and perfect for off roading. Siddeley backed out his white '85 Land Rover with a grille bar as well and thin tires, but with deep treads. A spare tire lay on the hood. It also had a light bar over the windshield.

"Looks like we have similar tastes." Siddeley smiled to Jacob. He smiled back.

"Siddeley's salary goes into his car." Finn added with a smile.

They began to load supplies onto both cars. An assortment of different bombs and traps lay in Jacob's back box, and a large cargo carrier was attached to Siddeley's roof rack full of weaponry, including odds and ends on the sides. Each agent put on a bullet proof vest under their clothing, and finally, they were ready. They both ventured into the forest.

"I suggest we stop about a mile away from the building and cover the cars with brush to hide them." Jacob said.

"Alright. I'll set my alarm so if anyone comes near, it will let me know that someone else knows that we're here." Sid responded back.

"Again. His entire salary." Finn smiled to Holley.

An hour passed it seemed before Jacob suggested they stop. The cars where covered with leaves and torn branches and supplies were equipped. Tyler attached many different types of traps onto her back pack she put on and Jacob had pockets and straps containing many different bombs. Finn, Holley and Sid all armed themselves with guns and different weaponry to prepare themselves. No one knew really who they were up against, and this mission would have to be thought out carefully, as it was to stop a dangerous person.

The warehouse was wrecked and rusty, and tall grass grew around it. Different scraps lay around it and the side they entered on was a side where there was a garage door partially opened. Finn suggested they find another way in, as they had no idea how many people they were up against.

"There." Holley whispered. She pointed to a door just barely cracked open. It had minimal rust and looked to be able to freely move. They moved towards the door and Finn slowly and careful pushed it open. The coast was clear. The hallway was empty and dark.

"Can you guys, like, make an explosive trap?" Siddeley whispered suddenly as they entered. Jacob and Tyler both went silent.

"We've never tried that before." Jacob responded.

"But we're going to." Tyler said as she placed a foot trap down by the doorway. Jacob smiled and put a small bomb underneath the trigger. It would explode immediately.

"Distraction." Siddeley said with a smile. They continued on down the hallway. Each room they came across was dark and uninhabited. Finn suggested finding the main warehouse area, where most likely, the main action would happen in. They wandered through the halls, Tyler placing small traps here and there, until they found a caution door leading towards a larger room. There, they saw few people roaming around through the window.

* * *

I can't believe today is my last day coming to this school until fall. One more exam. Hopefully now I can find time after work to work on my other stories.


	10. Chapter 10

i have disappeared off the face of the earth, but i am back baby. work can be hell

* * *

Finn walked forwards and slowly opened the door, making sure his gun was prepared. From what they could see, there were two people in the area, and they were gathered and seemed to be talking.

As Finn and the others crept forwards still hidden behind large boxes and racks, they tried to make out what they were saying.

"I think we finally did it. It took a damn while, but this should get us through." One said. He wore a dark leather jacket and pants, and had his arms crossed. His black hair was slicked back.

The other wore black pants as well, but a white jacket and was seemed to be a grey shirt underneath. He ran a hand through his brown hair before replying. "They are going to love to hear that."

Finn looked back at everyone to see if anyone had any ideas. Jacob and Tyler both shook their heads in confusion. Sid shrugged, but Holley was still watching the two men.

"Wait, they're leaving." She whispered. Finn turned back around and saw that they had disappeared through a door on the other side of the room. Finn waited a brief moment to hear silence before speaking a little louder.

"Do you suppose they have made a new clone?"

"Yeah, it's possible." Sid said. "He mentioned getting them through. I bet that's to get them through to C.H.R.O.M.E since Leland failed."

"Good thinking, I was about to say the same thing." Holley agreed. "Let's look around a little and see if we can't find any little thing to help us." Tyler placed a foot trap where they stood by the door and they slowly crept along the side of the wall, making sure they heard no other noises. Holley looked at a few of the boxes but none were labeled. Racks that held smaller boxes and scrap metal contained nothing of interest either.

"I wonder, if we followed them through that door, if we would find out who would love to hear their news." Jacob spoke up.

"Let's try it." Finn said.

"Wait!" Sid hissed and pulled a red marker out of his pocket. "for Jacob and Tyler."

"Smart move." Holley smiled at him and he marked Jacob and Tyler. The 'X' was still visible on Sid, Holley and Finn.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm leaving this place with the same people I came with." Sid said and everyone began towards the door, minding their surroundings as they passed through the clearing of the room.

* * *

"We couldn't find anything at all wrong with the car, sir." A technician told Cooper, who finally had strength to get up and move about. "There are no welding points or burnt marks. The car drives and handles fine."

"Hm.. that is very concerning." Cooper said, looking to the side. "I believe every word that Holley says and I just can't imagine she would lie. Let me take a look at it once." Not that he thought the technician himself was lying.

The technician agreed and lifted the car once more on the lift so Cooper could peer under it. The technician was right. In the area of the suspected welding, there was really, nothing strange to be seen. Cooper was dumbfounded. "Alright, leave it here for now. I really cannot chance anything at the moment."

"Hey, didn't a bomb expert come in from the American agency recently?" another technician asked.

"Yes! He did arrive earlier today. When he comes back from his mission, I'll see if he can find something, good thinking." Cooper said and left the shop.

Once back at his office, Cooper sighed and rubbed his forehead with a hand. This situation was really getting out of control, and he had no idea how to go about it. The fact that someone was cloning those he knew and him himself, made him feel extremely stressed and lost, as if someone was playing a trick on him. He hoped Finn and everyone would come back successful, oh he hoped. But all he could do was sit there and wait.

* * *

Tyler left a trap by the door they followed through, and Jacob left another small bomb underneath it. As they made their way through the darkened hallway, they heard not one sound. The hallway made a sharp turn to the right, and they carefully looked around the corner, guns pointing out, as they rounded it. They had no idea still, who was in on this operation. A light lit up a door on the end of the hallway, and they crept as slowly as they could towards the door.

Distant voices came from that door and everyone prepared themselves for anything. Siddeley went first, as he was quieter and knew how to watch his feet and he stood near the opening of the door to listen in on the conversation. He heard two different voices, one man, one woman, and they chatted with the people seen before.

"I can always count on you two." The male said. He had a lower voice and seemed fairly excited for what was happening.

"I'm glad we finally managed!" The woman replied cheerfully. He voice seemed as old as the mans'. "Finally, this feud will end once and for all!"

Siddeley had heard enough. He slowly crept back and they exited the hallway back to the warehouse to speak of the information just gathered.

* * *

Cooper perked up when he received an incoming call from Finn. "We are heading back now, sir. We have a lot to share."

"Good, good!" Cooper smiled to himself as he answered. He was beginning to get to his worry point of heading out there himself.

Half an hour later, Finn knocked on the door of Cooper's office. Cooper hurriedly opened it for him and let him inside. "Now, what did you gather?" Cooper was noticeably anxious still.

"We weren't able to catch them, but we know who is behind this entire operation, and what they will do next. It is not good." Finn sat down in Cooper's guest chair. Cooper happened to notice, however, Finn's hand as it waved in the air from his last sentence, and seeing the bright red 'X' still on his own hand, it almost gave him a heart attack on the spot as he walked back to his own chair. This wasn't his agent.

* * *

"What 'feud', could they be possibly talking about?" Jacob asked. "I just can't wrap my head around this."

"It has something to do with Cooper." Finn stated flatly. "I remember Leland telling Holley and I, that he was sent to kill Cooper."

"Yes, you're right!" Holley said. "Someone here wants Cooper dead."

Jacob suddenly flinched and almost ripped his radio earpiece out.

"You guys need to get out of there now!" Alexander yelled into Jacob's radio. "Someone knows you're there!"

A second passed and before Jacob could even respond, a loud explosion echoed from the hall they had entered the building through. _Someone tripped their trap._


	11. Chapter 11

I had to post it im so excited

* * *

"Uh, h-hold on a second.." Cooper stuttered as he answered a radio signal.

"Cooper, I am so sorry. We lost some of the few best agents we've ever had in this place." A pilot radioed him. Cooper didn't even know how to respond. "I just can't believe the news. It's a dark time."

Cooper quickly cleared his throat and finally began to piece something together. He played along with the news. "Yes, yes, it's a very sad time. They will get the funeral they deserve." He glanced to Finn before ending the call and noticed Finn had not made one movement whatsoever. His face shown no emotion to the obvious plan Cooper knew that was being played here. He ended the call and looked to Finn for more information. However, his hand was gripped tightly to the gun on his side. "Now, explain to me, what did you find out? Because I guarantee you, you will find out nothing here!" He stood up and pointed the gun at Finn. Without even letting Finn respond, he shot him dead on in the chest. Finn sputtered and stood from the chair, only faltering back to the ground.

"I'm done playing these games!" Cooper raised his voice, his gun still pointed at Finn. "Either you tell me what this master plan is, or I kill you!"

Finn said not a word as he sputtered to the ground and inched himself to the door. "I will speak, of nothing." He choked out.

"No one imitates my best agent." Cooper growled and ended the situation by shooting the fake in the forehead for an instant death. He then opened the door, pushing the fake to the side, and ran towards the hangar.

* * *

"Behind those racks!" Holley hissed. Everyone hid behind two racks in a perfect arrangement for hiding. Moments later, the people from before in the room came running to the area the agents were in.

"I bet it was Chase." The man with the black jacket scoffed. "He's probably no more."

"Good riddance." The older man said. "He was always good at getting us in trouble."

"Let's hope the McMissile clone made it. It's the best one we've made yet." The woman said.

This statement put Finn into shock, the real Finn. Holley looked at him and Finn looked at her.

"Cooper.." Finn whispered.

"We have to take these guys down before they clone any more of us." Sid whispered. "I think it's time to fight."

"We're ready for anything." Jacob smiled, a bomb in hand. He activated the bomb and threw it over his head towards the enemies.

* * *

"Prepare two copters!" Cooper yelled once he made it to the hangars. Pilots began to rush around almost immediately.

"What's going on?" A pilot asked Cooper as he loaded one of his guns.

"Finn and Holley are not dead. The Finn who told you that was an imposter." Cooper explained. "We need to help them."

Minutes later, two helicopters were ready to go, propellers beating the air. Cooper boarded one, and a few other agents boarded the other. Medical agents went with Cooper and once doors closed, the copters took off full speed.

"Head to Moscow, Khimki Forest." Cooper instructed the pilot at the copter he was in. "Prepare yourselves for a possible air raid."

"Finn, are you alright?" Cooper asked into his radio. He was terrified for their safety, and after the cloned Finn came and said they were killed, Cooper was worried sick. He got an earful of static and then Finn's voice, which eased Cooper immensely.

"We're fine, Cooper!" Finn replied. "We're just trying to take down the enemies who have been doing the cloning."

"I'm on my way, Finn. I have medical agents with me as well."

"Oh, I wish you would have stayed. You do realize they're after you, correct?"

"I'm aware, Finn. However, you know I'm not one to stand in the background while my agents are in danger. We will arrive shortly." Cooper ended the call there, knowing full well Finn would give him some sort of remark that they are just fine and that he should have stayed. In situations like this, Cooper would gladly get himself fired if it means helping his agents.

* * *

Finn hid behind a rack containing many metal crates as a bullet whizzed past him. Jacob was hiding in the original spot, trying to work with Tyler to throw an explosive trap, idea compliments from Siddeley, and Holley was next to Finn on the other side of the rack, taking turns with shooting at the enemy. She took out her taser.

Siddeley, however, was sprinting down the hallway towards where the first explosion went off. He had to make sure whoever triggered the trap was actually dead, and that they weren't trying to join the action.

"Help me, please!" He heard a faint wail, and skidded to a stop just as he was about to go down the wrong hall, typically. He turned his head and sure enough, down the correct hallway was a burned down door almost off it's hinges, and a figure laying down on the ground. He pulled out his gun and quickly headed towards the person, keeping an eye out for anything that might trap him as well.

"Please, oh god help.." the figure groaned and Sid stopped suddenly in front of them. What a terrifying sight. Siddeley looked down at a young man who was laying on the ground, trap around his right leg. However, the trap had cut off the man's leg, and was still grasped tightly around it as the man lay in agony.

"Please help me, please." The man gasped. "I know I'm considered, the enemy, but I can't stand it here..!" He was breathing hard, almost hyperventilating, and Siddeley couldn't stand to look at him like this.

* * *

"Cooper, once you get to the building, please bring the copter with the medical agents around to the west side of the building. Someone is hurt very badly."

"Who got hurt? We're almost there." Cooper responded.

"Uh, his name is Chase. He, _was_ , the enemy.." Siddeley braced himself for the answer. He wasn't sure how nice Cooper was towards situations such as this.

Siddeley got a pause in response and was about to plead until Cooper finally answered.

"Siddeley, you do know how dangerous-"

"Please, sir, he's losing a lot of blood. He was talked about so poorly before by the others."

"...We're heading in your direction now. Keep him calm." Was Cooper's only response before signing off. Cooper didn't like this, but anytime an agent called him by sir, he knew it was a serious situation.

Siddeley heard the beats of the copter and he leapt to his feet. He guided the copter down and once it landed, he ran back to Chase.

"Thank you, thank you!" Chase gasped and squeezed Sid's hand. Sid said not a word as medical agents came to the rescue. They lifted Chase up on a stretcher and immediately tried to ease the bleeding. Cooper got off the copter as well and watched as Chase was loaded on. He looked to Siddeley and saw that he seemed to be thankful Cooper agreed to help Chase.

"You do know how dangerous a situation like this could be, correct?" Cooper asked. He was still unsure if he even should have allowed this.

"They said good riddance to him when they heard the explosion. I'm sorry." Was all Siddeley said.

"It's alright." Cooper sighed. "Let's help the others now."

Cooper took one step forwards and was almost blown off his feet. The copter behind him erupted into flames. Cooper turned around, stunned. He had no idea how to react. He turned around just in time to see Siddeley pointing his gun at him.


	12. Chapter 12

"Help me, get me outta here!" a voice screamed from a room. Holley stopped dead in her tracks and used her gun to shoot the handle of the door until it broke. Out collapsed Siddeley. He quickly got to his feet, completely distraught and shaken.

"Cooper, he's after Cooper!" Sid cried out.

The agents had won the fight, and Holley tased each one into unconsciousness. They were dragging them through the halls handcuffed towards the copters Cooper had promised, however, the screams coming from the door stopped them.

Now, Siddeley and Finn were running down the hall towards the exit, Jacob, Tyler, and Holley staying behind to watch their hostages.

Siddeley ran out the door to be greeted by the clone of him, laying on the ground, dead. They both looked up to see Cooper getting up off the ground.

"Cooper, are you okay?" Sid asked, scrambling over to help him up.

"I remembered my vest.." Cooper muttered and took Sid's hand to stand himself up.

"It's about time." Sid managed to laugh.

Cooper didn't say anything. His eyes held heavy regret. He turned around to where the helicopter was still burning. All those medical agents he told to take care of the enemy, dead. Cooper knew he couldn't be angry at Sid, Sid had done nothing wrong. He knew he would hate himself for this for years to come, and took a shaky breath.

"If there is still good news to be heard, Cooper," Finn started, seeing the uneasiness in his boss. "We have captured the ones who have been cloning."

Cooper nodded gently but silently. "I'll call the other copter over."

Finn and Siddeley both exchanged a look. They both knew Cooper hated unnecessary killing, and this was the tip of it. What made it worse, Cooper himself had caused the unnecessary killing. Because he was too nice of a good guy.

* * *

The ride back to the agency was silent minus the beats of the helicopter. The enemies were still handcuffed and unconscious, and they were tied up to the inside wall of the copter. Sid and Jacob had brought the cars back to the jets and were following the helicopter back to the agency. Cooper was writing down each medical agents' full name in a notebook for later, considering the bodies had been burned inside the melted helicopter. He clicked his pen and sat back in the side seat. "Was anyone at all injured in any way?"

"No, we're fine, Cooper." Holley said. "We left unscathed."

"Good, good." Was all Cooper said. Finn looked at Holley. They both wondered how long Cooper would be attacking himself for this. He sure knew how to hide it.

"It wasn't your fault, Cooper. It's good that you are nice." Holley started, not sure how he would react. "Showing kindness to an enemy can have a lot of good things happen from it after."

Cooper only nodded but didn't say anything.

* * *

Back at the agency, The enemies were put behind bars before they could wake and struggle away. Cooper left for his office to create the presentation that would honor the medical agents. Jacob went to check out Cooper's car. Holley went with to show the general area again where the imposter Cooper had been welding.

"It was in this general area." Holley said, waving a hand around the underneath of the car on the driver's side front tire. Jacob looked up and studied for a second, before asking that the tire be taken off. A technician obeyed and took off the tire. Jacob stuck a flashlight into his mouth and took out a a small pair of scissors from his pocket.

He took out the wheel cover screws and pulled it back a little. "It's definitely a bomb." Jacob muffled through the light. Holley exchanged a look with the technician.

Jacob make two snips with the scissors and carefully took down a small wired bomb from the underside of the wheel well cover.

"A powerful bomb," he started, looking over it. "It hadn't been activated yet, thankfully. But it would start counting down, after.." He looked in the wheel well to see what it was connected to. "It might have activated when a charging device was plugged in. I'm not sure."

"At least it was cut." Holley said.

"Yeah, I'll take a look at the bomb, and see if I can find anything interesting. But the car should be safe now, as long as this was the only area you saw him welding on."

"I didn't stay until he finished. I left right away to hurry out of there before I was caught." Holley said. "I have no idea if any further damage was caused."

"Well, test each part of the car in caution." Jacob told the technician. "I doubt anything else would be mangled with, but you can't be too sure."

The technician agreed and Jacob followed Holley out from the shop to look at the bomb.

"A bomb was removed from your car, Cooper." Holley radioed to Cooper. "They are going to test out some of the designs and technology it offers at a distance to make sure nothing else goes wrong. Jacob is looking over the bomb."

"Good to know, thank you, Holley." Cooper responded. His voice sounded empty to Holley.

"Are you doing alright, Cooper?" She knew he always had a rough time telling family of deceased agents the news. It was probably what he had been doing.

"I'm doing fine, don't worry about me."

Holley worried. But she decided to just leave it at that.

* * *

"I think we should get Cooper to interrogate the cloners right away, Finn. It'll pull him away from his situation and maybe help ease him a bit." Holley said, back in Finn's office. Tyler hung out with them as well, waiting on the news from Jacob.

"That might be a good idea. Let's wait however until he sends out the news to the city. That's more important right away." Finn said.

"I wanna find out what the deal was with that Chase guy." Tyler spoke up. Finn and Holley both looked to her. She hadn't said much since they met.

"Yes, that situation was strange." Holley said.

"Especially with the Siddeley clone. Cooper said he acted extremely like Siddeley. He was very concerned about Chase's well being, and when Cooper saw him, he looked very worried." Finn said. "I suppose my, clone, was the one who was supposed to be the best one so far that they were talking about, and the Siddeley clone was the next in line. They're becoming smarter."

"I don't mean to brag, but I hope I'm not next." Holley said.

"I hope not, either. If the clone was as smart as you, we wouldn't have a chance." Finn smiled.

"I know nothing about cloning. We should try researching so we know about what goes into it." Tyler said.

"Good idea. I can do that, while you two see how far Cooper is on the broadcast." Holley said, pulling out her computer.

* * *

After everything was sent out and cared for, Finn and Tyler finally were able to pull Cooper down to the cellars. Finn could tell Cooper was becoming angry and a little restless.


	13. Chapter 13

So I know this is all going to be a shocker to you guys, but this is in fact the last chapter of this story. BUT DON'T WORRY! The sequel with all the answers is coming soon.

* * *

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Cooper hissed, glaring at the four who had been captured.

Finn almost found Cooper terrifying when angry. He was rarely this mad.

"All I can say I that we have accomplished what our goal was." The elder man smiled. "Here you are, right in front of us."

"Yes, I say everything is complete." The woman added in.

"What do you mean? We know you wanted to kill Cooper, but that hasn't been accomplished yet." Finn said.

"No, but we know he is the Head of this agency, and now word is out." The man said.

"And Chase was finally able to do something right for a change." The man with the black jacket butted in.

This sentence triggered Cooper as he straightened himself out a little. "Innocent agents died because of him."

"Yes, but who let him on the helicopter? Who felt so sorry for him, they actually gave him a chance?"

Finn put up a hand to ease Cooper. This was not going very well.

"What are your names?" Finn asked.

"I suppose there's really nothing you can do. I'm Jack." The man with the black jacket said. "This is my brother, Noah."

"I'm Clara, and this is my husband, William." The older woman said.

"No need to introduce yourselves to us. We already know who you are." William cracked a smile. The sort of smile that made Finn quite uneasy. He however, had gotten an idea and the more they talked, the more it made sense to him.

"Cooper, I need to talk to you for a moment." Finn said.

"Make sure they make not one sound." Cooper told one of the guards and followed Finn out of the room.

"What is it, McMissile?" He asked.

"This may sound obvious, but they were creating and using those clones to get into C.H.R.O.M.E to try and kill you. However, they were so good at predicting what would happen. Such as the Siddeley clone doing what he did and taking action right when the real Siddeley left. They knew we were coming. They knew we had listened in on them. I bet, they told Chase to sneak up behind us to attack. Alexander noticed he had been sneaking around the side of the building when he got caught in the trap. He told us he saw Chase through his binoculars. What I must figure out, is how they knew we were coming. There were no clones around when we were preparing our trip. They had my clone and Siddeley's clone prepared."

Cooper thought about it for a second. "Do you suppose one of the recent clones put up a camera somewhere?"

"It doesn't sound impossible. Your clone was the first to attack. I bet he set something up."

"I'm going to take a break with them. I'll have the entire agency searched. I suppose Holley and Jacob could help with that." He smiled and Finn felt relieved to see him smile. Even though it was more of a smile in terms of retaliation.

"Strip them of all electronics and any type of weapon." Cooper instructed to the guards. "Then put each one into a different enclosed cell. We cannot have any chances until we learn more about this situation." Finn followed Cooper back up to the main floor of the agency to tell Holley and Jacob what was learned.

* * *

"Don't worry, sir, I have a tool that works sort of like a magnet. We'll find any abnormal camera's right away. It works with many different types of objects. Weapons, bombs, recording devices, and even metal." Jacob smiled, taking out a box like object out of his pocket.

"Please, call me Cooper." Cooper said. He didn't want to relive the moment of the Siddeley clone, especially at this time. "Good, and Holley, I know you can hack into the facilitys' surveillance system. I need you to disable any abnormal camera if it has been downloaded into the system."

"You can count on me." Holley smiled.

Finn followed the two to help out and Cooper went back to his office to try and piece together this entire situation. The evil was contained, he knew, but what he questioned, was why they wanted him dead. He had a lot of enemies that wanted him dead, but who would want him dead so badly, they would clone multiple agents rather than attacking full force like many others tried to do? He sat back in his chair and stared at his open, blank laptop. He decided to send a few agents to that same warehouse to search heavily for anything else that could tell him who these people are. He would also send out a caution to watch out for any of Tyler's traps that hadn't been set off yet.

Before he was even able to wake his laptop, Siddeley knocked on his door.

"Come in, Sid." Cooper said.

"So, I know you are probably really busy right now with the cloners, and this is probably a really bad time, but, I thought I'd let you know we have two new helicopters in."

* * *

The sequel is going to take place about a month after this one? It gives them all time to relax about the whole situation before they're ambushed again with more problems ahahahahah

However, I really enjoyed writing this story again. Shout out to the anon on tumblr who got encouraged and got me to rewrite this story. It was originally more meant for something with Finn and Leland was going to be in it more, but I just couldn't remember the plan I had for that. I just think that not letting Leland 'come back from the dead' was a good idea because he is canonically dead, and I don't wanna make Leland's story more pleasurable when it is supposed to be sad that he's gone and gone forever.

But (Cad Spinner voice) HEY

FINALLY A COOPER CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT IS NEXT


End file.
